Nightstalker
by 12kirby12
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past finds herself in an unlikely situation... with unlikely beings! Will she be friend or foe? And why is she so.... strange-looking? Read and review, please! Thank you!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I'm back and I gots a new story!!

lol, O.K., I'm now watching the 2003 Ninja Turtles and just made it to season three! YAY!!! -dances hysterically-

Anyways, I don't know what else to put..... Oh, got it!

Random quote: There is no abstract art. You must always start with something. Afterwards you can remove all traces of reality.

~Pablo Picasso

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-

##################################################################################

The girl did not have a name. Nor did she have a family, home, friends, or anything really to speak of. One change of clothes, a simple pocketknife, and a pair of fingerless leather glove were the only possessions she had. She was alone in the world with a unique story to tell, if only someone would listen.

The night where we start our story was a dark one. The moon was only half-full, but that didn't stop the Nightstalker, as some called her. She prowled the streets, always searching for signs of trouble.

Trouble came in the form of the Purple Dragons. "Hey girlie." one called as they formed a circle. "Remember us?"

"Yeah, babe. Where ya been? We missed our punching bag." another sneered.

"Don't call me 'babe' ever again." the girl said quietly, pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders.

"And why not _babe_?" the leader said, the name dipping off his tongue to spite her.

"Just leave me alone." she said and that was that. The gang jumped her, beat her up, and left her for dead.

"See you around, freak!" the leader called as he ran off with his boys.

The girl curled into a fetal position, trying not to cry from the pain. "Walk it off, walk it off." she mumbled to herself, trying not to cry from the pan. She huddled there, shivering despite the fur covering her body.

The girl was only nine at the time.

##############################################################################################

There's the prologue. Lemme know what ya think!

I want _**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter. Please and thank you!!

-12kirby12


	2. Big Mouth

Ummm..... How can I put this without giving too much away? It isn't _Luna _per say, but she is Luna-like, if that makes sense. Different name, slightly different look, mostly the same attitude. You'll find out her name much later (ch 6). I wanted her to have a Renaissance name, and that's all I'm saying.

Thanks for reading, I love all of you!

Random quote: (from the incredibly awesome Calvin and Hobbes) "People think it must be fun to be a super genius, but they don't realize how hard it is to put up with all the idiots in the world."

~Calvin.

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

##################################################################################

**SIX YEARS LATER**

All was silent on the dark New York streets. Nothing stirred, save a slight breeze down the alleyway. The Nightstalker was hidden, perched quietly on the nearby fire escape. The fur covering her body kept her warm to some degree, but she still gripped the worn coat tighter around her shoulders to keep out the chill. She was still; the only sign that she was even there was the glow of her golden-colored eyes from the light of the street lamp.

Nothing happened. They weren't going to show tonight. Good, that hopefully meant that she'd scared them off. She leaped down, landing cat-like on all fours, flicking her tail for balance. Her feline ears swiveled atop her head like radar, listening for sound.

"It's a little _too _quiet around her." she muttered to herself. She turned and left the alley, slipping into the sewers through a nearby manhole.

"Home sweet home." she muttered sarcastically to herself, taking off the coat. She rolled it up and laid her head down on it. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep, still on alert. She could never fully relax, lest _they_ capture her again.

She was born an animal, and she was never going back.

***********************************************************************************

Morning on the streets of New York was hardly what one would call fun. The fifteen-year-old girl hurried through the streets, anxious to get back to the solitude and peace of the sewers below. She only went topside to "acquire" food. She jumped quickly into an opening to the darkness below and sighed in relief.

"Scooter, Ratunga, Pachacha! I brought food!" she called and soon three scrawny, dirty-looking rats scurried to her. She held out a hunk of cheese and Ratunga, the eldest and biggest of the three, took it. He broke it apart and gave a little to each of his companions, who ate hungrily. Ratunga squeaked as if to say thanks, then they all scurried away. Pachacha, the only girl of the trio and also the youngest, gave the Nightstaker a quick lick on the hand before hurrying after her brothers.

"Take care." the girl called softly after the rats and she heard three distinctive squeaks for answers. She smiled slightly and bit into an apple, the only food she'd managed to grab that day. It would have to do.

"Whoa! Cowabunga dude!" A voice reached her sensitive ears and she quickly scurried to the ladder. The sound of wheels reached her and she disappeared up into the bright sun-kissed world once again. She didn't _want_ to be here! She'd rather be down below, cool and alone.

But that couldn't be helped. Better up here than down below where the owner of the voice could find her. She hunkered down in an abandoned alleyway, always on the alert.

Night soon fell and the Nightstalker rose. She prowled the streets, wary of danger. The Mob was out tonight, she could hear them. They didn't bother her, however, so she ignored them. She crept around the corner, ears pricked and eyes flashing. Having perfect night vision had its advantages, especially for a little nighttime prowling around.

The sound of trashcans crashing to the ground brought her out of her thoughts. "Who's there?" she hissed.

The Purple Dragons stepped into view. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't our freakish friend. How ya doin', freak?"

The girl hissed, her sharp claws glinting slightly in the moonlight. "I don't have the time nor the patience to play games with you." she hissed, whipping out the knife she always carried around.

"Sweetie, we _always _got times for games." the leader said and the gang attacked her again. The knife was ripped from her hands and flung into a pocket. It was six to one; hardly a fair fight.

The again left her bleeding and battered, bruises already starting to form on her arms, legs, and face. Her last conscious thought before she passed out was '_When will I learn to keep my big mouth shut?'_

###################################################################################

First chapter right there. Lemme know what ya think!

Yes, I realize the chapter is a bit.... O.K., a _lot _short, but they will (hopefully) grow in length as the story progresses. It's a work in progress, gimme a break.....

I want _**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter. Please and thank you!!

-12kirby12


	3. Great, now I'm Lost

Please note: This chapter does have the word 'bastard' in it. If this offends anyone, please let me know and I will substitute it for a different word. Thanks!

Random quote: "There are only 3 real sports: bull-fighting, car racing and mountain climbing. All the others are mere games."

~Hemingway

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

##################################################################################

The girl groaned as she sat up an hour later. "My knife." she said, searching for it. "Bastards musta took it."

She sighed and got to her feet, stumbling slightly. She leaned against a wall, waiting for the alley to stop spinning, then set off for the sewers.

She dropped down heavily, grunting from the impact. Luckily, nothing was broken or even sprained. Bruises covered bruises and her fur was matted with blood. She sighed and began to groom herself, picking the dried blood out with her teeth, like a cat would clean its fur.

She smeared some antibiotic ointment on her wounds to keep out infection, then curled up on her coat. She fell asleep, oblivious to the noise of the city above her.

*******************************************************************************

The clacking of wheels awoke the girl the next afternoon. She heard the cry of "Cowabunga!" again and bolted to the top.

"Hey girl! Wanna buy summa this?" a creepy-looking guy asked. She bolted before she could find out what he was selling.

The girl looked around cautiously. One could never be too cautious on the streets of New York. There were all kinds of dangers, such as the semi-truck about to run over some jaywalker in the street.

The girl watched in horror as the young man froze in terror at the sight of the large truck bearing down on him. The girl quickly quickly ran into the street and tackled the young man out of the way, rolling out of the path of the semi as it roared past.

"Thank you. The man said breathlessly, slowly getting to his feet. "How can I ever-" He stopped and looked around. The girl was gone.

"How could I be so stupid?" the girl hissed to herself in the safety of the sewers. "I was almost exposed! And for what? Some punk?" she shook her head before slowly walking along the path, away from where the wheel and shouts always seemed to come from. She went deeper and deeper into the sewers, getting... lost.

"I am such an IDIOT!" the girl wailed, slamming her fists into the stone wall. The skin broke and she looked at her now bleeding knuckles. She sighed before applying some antiseptic she always carried around, then continued walking. It wasn't like being lost was anything new to her anyways...

********************************************************************

"Hey guys, you hear somethin'?" the young turtle known as "Mikey" asked.

"No, why?" the one called "Leo" questioned.

"Just thought I heard somethin'." Mikey shrugged and then got back on his skateboard.

**********************************************************************

"Now that I'm hopelessly lost, I might as well camp here." the girl sighed, spreading out her coat. She laid down and curled up, keeping her tail out of the sewage below her, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a new day

###################################################################################

REALLY short chapter there, sorry about its length, or lack thereof.

Lemme know how the story is progressing along, even if it's a quick HURRY UP AND UPDATE!! YOU TAKE TOO LONG!! or something..... I'd prefer something a little more nice and encouraging, but whatever....

Anyways, turtle action coming up next! Stay tuned, pretty please!

_**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, pretty please. Please and thank you!!

-12kirby12


	4. Bullies and Possible Friends

Glad y'all are likin' the story! -huggles- Love you all!!

Random quote: The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on.

~ Robert Bloch

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

##################################################################################

The girl stretched and yawned as she awoke the next morning. She winced as she stretched out her sore muscles. She had taken some beating the previous, or was it the day before? Regardless, that gang had really done a number on her, though she she would admit it.

She fished out some crushed, stale crackers from her pocket and grimaced as she forced them down. A small bottle of water was drained and stuck back into her baggy pants pocket. She didn't like to wear clothes, but couldn't fight the necessity of them

She climbed up the nearest manhole, blinking in the harsh afternoon sun. _'Overslept again.'_ she thought to herself, kicking herself for not being careful. She wandered the streets, looking for a suitable store to... relieve of one of their produce.

There. A local fruit store. Nothing fancy. There was some old antique shop next to it, "Second Time Around" or something like that. She walked past it and stealthily nabbed an apple from the produce store, then walked casually out to the street. She ate the apple, discarded the core, then wandered into the antique store.

"Good afternoon." a young woman called. "I'm the owner, April O'Neil. Are you looking for someone?" she added, seeing the small girl shy away from the loud voice.

"No ma'am." the girl said quietly, disappearing down an aisle.

April forced herself not to follow. The girl wanted to be alone, let her. She would talk more if she wanted. April couldn't help but notice the rugged, dirty appearance, however. April bit her lip in worry. The streets were dangerous, especially at night.

The girl walked around for a bit, almost running into a young man stacking boxes in one of the aisles. She stumbled back, steadying herself with one hand."I'm sorry, mister." she said.

"It's alright. I'm Casey. Casey Jones." the man said, not turning to really look at her. He glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye. _'Runaway.'_ he concluded.

The girl knew he was studying her. She quickly left the store, heading down the back alleyway. She listened for trouble and her fur tingled. Someone was following her...

"Stay away." she called to the mystery stalker. She headed to the shop, just in case.

"Hey girly." called a familiar voice. The thug stepped out of the shadows. The usual five others soon followed.

"Kinda sad, dontcha think?" the girl said, her mouth getting her into trouble as usual. "That six guys haveta pick on one defenseless girl."

"Shut up, idiot!" the leader snarled, backhanding her. The others leaped on her like a pack of wolves. They kicked her while she was on the ground, spitting on her for good measure. She stubbornly got up, her fighting spirit unwillingly to give in. She swung her fists and received even more abuse because of it. The thugs laughed as they hit her and they started shouting insults at her.

"Homeless!" "Orphan!" "Freak!" Their words blended together until all the girl could hear was "Homeless orphan freak!"

One final kick and a punch and she was down again. Someone came running out of the antique shop and the Purple Dragons scattered. "Freak!" one called back over his shoulder.

The girl staggered to her feet. Her lip was bleeding and swollen and she had another black eye. More cuts and bruises added to the already impressive collection she had on her body. She leaned heavily on the wall, the alley spinning around her. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges and she shook her head to clear it.

"Kid!"

The girl jerked to attention at the name. The man from the store, Casey?, was standing over her, gently her shoulder. She looked at his face through her one good eye.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." he sighed, picking the girl up. He carried her into the shop, despite her weak struggles, and set her on the spare couch downstairs. "Stay here." he said.

"Yes, because I'm in _perfect _condition to get up." the girl fired back. She tried to get up anyway and had to bite her already sore lip to keep from crying out in pain from her shoulder.

"Yeah, babe, she's pretty banged up." Casey said, walking into the room with April.

"Don't call me babe." April said with obvious frustration. She looked at the girl on the couch and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my..."

The girl felt around for the hood she used to conceal her face and realized that it had fallen off in the scuffle. She started to try to run and fell back on the couch again, this time unable to keep from crying out. April immediately rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's alright, I'm not frightened by your appearance." she soothed, calming the girl down.

"I'm sorry." the girl apologized, hanging her head. "I didn't mean..." She stopped, eyes clouding with pain from her shoulder.

"Let's get you taken care of." April said with a smile. She started to apply some medicine on the girl's cuts and bruises, then she put a muscle relaxer on the girl's shoulder. It wouldn't hurt her, she had put medicine on herself before. So long as she didn't ingest it, she'd be fine.

"You need to eat something." April said , lifting the girl's shirt slightly. Her ribs showed clearly, even through the fur, and her hips jutted out. She was clearly underweight, dangerously so.

Te girl shook her head. "You don't have to-"

"But I want to." April interrupted. "Now, what do you want?"

"Um... Do you have any... meat?" the girl asked quietly, almost shyly.

"Yep." Casey entered with a whole slab of ham and the girl's mouth watered at the sight of it.

Casey set the ham in front of the girl on a tray. She ate hungrily and in a minute flat the meat was gone. She drank some water April got for her, rolled over, and went to sleep.

Midnight. The girl woke up and cautiously looked around. The coast was clear, as the saying goes. She slowly sat up, testing her injuries, and went to the window. She judged the leap to the fire escape and jumped. She landed wrong and pain shot through her leg. She had to bite her hand to keep from crying out, but she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped.

*********************************************************************

"Are you alright? I thought I heard a thump." April said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she walked into the :guest room." The girl wasn't on the couch. April's eyes widened as she looked at the empty couch, then slowly they rested on the open window. The girl had gone.

**************************************************************************

"It's weird, guys." April said over the phone the next morning. "She was there one minute, then gone the next."

"Well, maybe she just, you know, left./" a surfer voicer said over the phone. There was the sound of a slap, a loud "OW!", a then a loud Brooklyn voice sounded over the phone in the background.

"Of course she left, ya chucklehead. Tell her the kid'll be fine, Donnie."

"I'm not so sure." said a soft-sounding voice. "From what April told us about the girl's injuries, she couldn't have gotten far, and you know the Purple Dragon's will be back."

April shivered at the name. "They were so horrible to her."

"We'll keep a lookout, April." a leader-like, almost commanding voice said. "Don't worry."

************************************************************************

The girl didn't look too good. The bruises were dark and showed even through her fur. Her left eye was completely swollen shut, her right eye was bloodshot and slightly blackened from a previous scrap. Her muscles ached when she moved, though she fought the pain and moved anyways. She was running a severe fever, though she shivered as if cold. Thankfully, nothing was broken and everything internally was intact.

She managed to crawl into an abandoned tunnel, closed off from everything else. Dim light filtered through a hole that was small enough only for a very small rat in the ceiling. The girl collapsed on her side, panting with the effort of moving even a few feet. Her breaths came in ragged gasps and she shut her eyes. Sleep followed soon after.

###################################################################################

Coming in the next chapter: mystery girl meets the turtles! Will there be a battle, or simply a "kidnapping"? Find out, next!

_**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, pretty please. Please and thank you!!

-12kirby12


	5. Enter the Turtles

Random quote: "What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger."

~Friedrich Nietzche

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

##################################################################################

The girl awoke two days later. She again heard the sounds of voices, and this time they were much closer. She groaned as she got to her feet, climbed the manhole cover, and slithered into the nearest alley.

There was a flash of movement on the rooftop, but it was gone when she looked up. There was an eerie calm in the alley, until she heard the snickering.

"You just don't learn, do you freak?"

The gang stepped from the shadows. The girl groaned and shook her head. "I don't have time to deal with you." she rasped.

Before the girl could react, the leader had her against the wall, holding her above the ground by her throat. "Make time." he hissed, slamming her once against the wall, then dropping her. She rolled and got to her feet. She braced herself for another beating, but when she turned around, a stick knocked the feet out from under the Dragon closest to her. Soon, a pair of swords were at the leader's throat.

"Leave her alone if you know what's good for you."

The leader just swallowed and nodded. The figure let him go and he scrambled off.

The girl eyed the figures warily. There were four of them and they looked tough. She couldn't see them, just their outlines.

"Hey kid, ya alright?" asked one of them. He had a Brooklyn accent, making him sound tough.

"What is your name, little one?" another voice asked kindly. He appeared to be the leader, and he held the others back from getting too close.

The girl lost it. She got up and started running, hollering over her shoulder. "You're never taking me back!" She ran all of three feet before falling over from sheer exhaustion.

She struggled to get up when she heard the figures advancing. "We will not hurt you." a soft-spoken voice said soothingly. The girl relaxed despite herself and slowly all four figured advanced into the light.

They were turtles. Big, giant, strong and lean-looking _turtles_. They each wore different color masks and they each had different weapons.

"Why are you all alone?" the turtle with the blue mask asked. He had a pair of kantanas, Japanese swords, strapped to his shell. He appeared to be the leader.

"None of your business." the girl spat, angry at being this weak.

"Hey, kid. We just saved yer butt. The least ya could do is answer some questions with a little less hostility." the red masked turtle said. Tucked into his belt were a pair of sais.

The girl lowered her eyes, defeated and exhausted. "I am sorry." she said. "I am aloe because..." '_Lie'_ she told herself. She faltered, thinking up a good lie.

"Hang on." the purple masked turtle with the bo staff said. "You have a severe fever. We have to get her help." he said, turning to the others.

"Dudes, let's take her to the Lair!" the orange masked turtle twirling the nunchakus said.

"You... You're the one I hear sometimes..." the girl said suddenly, her voice shaky and weak. "On the skateboard down in the sewers. You yell 'Cowabunga!' sometimes. I hear you sometimes..."

"Whoa, dudette! That's right!" he exclaimed. "Wicked hearing, little dudette!"

The girl shrugged painfully, then broke out into a coughing fit. She shivered when it was finished and the purple masked turtle picked her up.

"That's it." he said, leading the others to a manhole cover. "We have to at least bring her fever down."

The blue masked turtle nodded. "I agree. It doesn't seem right to just leave her."

"Alright! The dudette is coming with us!"the orange masked turtle said, sliding down the ladder. "Send her down!" he called.

"Mikey, she's too weak right now to be tossed around." the purple masked turtle scolded gently. "Can you hold on to my shell?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah." she said, clinging on with both hands to the massive shell. She wrapped her legs as best as she could around the the turtle and he slowly climbed down. They reached the bottom safely and the other two appeared beside them. The red masked turtle was the alst down and they hurried on their way.

Soon, they arrived at a tunnel separate from the rest of the sewers. One of the turtles pulled a pipe and a hidden door opened up. They stepped through the hole and came out into a rather large room. T.V.s stacked on top of one another filled almost an entire wall and there was a couch and a few amchairs in front of them. The girl was set on the couch and the turtles gathered around her.

A new scent reached the girl's nose, followed by a pleasant-sounding voice. "My sons, who is this?" A four-and-a-half foot tall rat came to stand and then kneel in front of the girl.

"Master Splinter, we found her topside. Those Purple Dragon thugs were beatin' on her and we had to help her." the red masked one said.

Purple mask came back with several ice packs. He put them on the girl's head, arms, and eye.

"This will help with the fever as well as the swelling." he explained.

"I'm... fine..." the girl said, trying to get up.

"Whoa, little dudette!" the one they called "Mikey" said. "Slow down!" he gently pushed her back onto the couch. "We won't hurt you. Calm down."

"Who are you?" the girl asked, looking at each in turn.

The blue banded turtle spoke up first. "My name is Leonardo, though most call me Leo."

"Donatello. Or you can call me Don or Donnie." the purple masked turtle said.

"The name's Michelangelo! My bros call me Mike or Mikey, though." the outspoken orange masked turtle said.

"Raphael, or Raph." the red banded turtle said, arms crossed.

"And I am called Master Splinter." the rat said.

"Or Sensei!" Mikey threw in, earning a whap to the head Raphael. "Ow!"

"Alright, ya know our names. Now how about yours." Raphael said.

The girl studied her now-fascinating fingers. She was silent, but when she looked up, she saw the five waiting expectantly. She finally spoke.

"I have no name." she said.

Mikey burst out laughing, thinking it was a joke. "Good one, little dudette!" he said. His jaw dropped when he saw that she wasn't joking. "What? You're not kidding?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I am not. One of the nicer names the Purple Dragons call me is the Nightstalker, but the is not my true name."

"So you're like... nameless?" Mikey said softly.

The girl nodded. "It's no big deal." she said.

"No big deal? That's almost as bad as never having pizza!"

"What's pizza?"

Mikey grasped his heart and pretended to have a heart attack. "What's pizza, she asks." He got up. "Don't worry, dudette. We'll get you a little slice of heaven soon."

The girl smiled, revealing sharp canines." "So... how did you guys get to be so... green?" she asked curiously.

Master Splinter spoke then. The turtles all gathered around him and the girl sensed a many-times-told story beginning.

"A long time ago, I used to be a pet rat to a man by the name of Hamato Yoshi. He was my Master and I learned the art of ninjutsu from studying his training sessions. One day, a man by the name of Oroku Saki came and killed my Master. I tried to save him, but I was tossed out of the window.

"I lived in the sewers for some time, building myself a burrow. One day, four baby turtles fell on my head from the world above and I cared for them.

"One day, I awoke and the turtles were crawling in some bright green ooze. I gathered them up int a coffee can, getting the ooze on myself in the process.

"When I woke the next morning, I found that we had all nearly doubled in size. As I took the turtles for a walk around the sewers, I was amazed at their dexterity. They could walk on two legs and even said their first word: Splinter. They all enjoyed pizza and I often gave them some. Intelligence followed soon after.

"I knew that the world above would not understand them, so I began to train them in the art of ninjutsu; of stealth and silence. They are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." he finished.

The girl nodded thoughtfully. "So you guys are ninjas." she said. She smiled. "wicked."

"Now you know our story." Leonardo said.

"How about you tell us yours?" Donatello suggested.

The girl closed her eyes. It was painful to remember. "Just don't send me back." she said, opening her eyes.

"Send you back where, my child?" Splinter asked gently.

"Back to _them_." she answered mysteriously, then launched into her story. "You see, I was actually born a tiger cub in a zoo. I had both a younger sister and an older brother. The zookeeper there, after trying for three months to keep all three of us plus our parents, decided that one of us would have to go. My sister was younger, and therefore she was cuter and brought more money in. My brother was older, fiercer, braver. He attracted more men to the zoo. But me, I was the runt, the outcast, the dud. I didn't have the cuteness of my sister nor the ferocity of my brother. So they got rid of me. The owner sold me to a local circus, where I was beaten, whipped, starved, _anything_ they could think of to break my spirit. They trained me to perform, then sent me away after my first performance because I was "old news" and didn't bring in money. I was passed on to a lab that tested human products ib animals and that was where I was exposed to the mutagen that made me what I am today." It wasn't an easy story to tell, but the girl plowed through it. "They wanted to run my tests, but I escaped. I have been living on the streets and in the sewers since I was about nine years old in human years."

Shocked silence met the end of her story. Donatello broke it.

"So the Purple Dragons have been attacking you-"

"For six years now, yes." the girl said with a nod. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"So much pain, my child." Master Splinter murmured softly. "So much sorrow."

The girl closed her eyes and her breathing slowed as she finally gave in to sleep. The last voice she heard was Mikey's.

"She still needs a name."

###################################################################################

Sorry if I botched the origins story... Couldn't remember half of it and was too lazy to look it up :D. Hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless!

_**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, pretty please. Thank you!!

-12kirby12


	6. I'm Stayin'

Random quote: "Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils ... "

~ Louis Hector Berlioz

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

Special thanks to zitikka and HorrorFan13 for reviewing last chapter! You guys rock!!

##################################################################################

"Dudette, you awake yet?"

The girl cracked open her good eye and looked at the persistent turtle. "I am now." she grumbled.

"Good, because I brought you something." He held out a slice of plain, cheese pizza. "Not as good as peanut butter and whipped cream, but still pretty god."

"Thanks." the girl said, taking a bite. She chewed and quickly ate another bite, then another, and another.

"I take it you like it." Mikey said, smiling.

"Mmmmm...." was the girl's only reply.

The duo chowed their way through the entire box of cheese pizza. Mikey flipped the T.V. on to some sports station and watched it until Leo came out of his room.

"Mikey, you know that we train before we eat." he said.

"But the dudette! She _needed _some pizza!" Mikey protested.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Just come on." he said finally, walking towards the room they called the "Dojo." Mikey got up and followed and soon she was alone.

Don had said that she could get up... The girl got to her feet, relieved that her fever had broken last night. The swelling in her eye had gone down, though it was still puffy and she couldn't really open it.

She entered the room known as the "training room" and spotted a battered-looking punching bag. She walked over to it and gave it an experimental punch. It was solid enough. She took a deep breath and gave it a swift kick. When nothing happened, she punched it again, this time harder and with more purpose. Punch, kick, kick, punch, kick, kick.

"Why" punch "am" kick "I" punch punch "such" kick punch "a" kick kick punch "Freak?!" The last word awarded the punching bag numerous blows as she took her anger out on it. She punched and kicked at it, working up a heavy sweat in no time. There was a fire in her eyes and a kind of wild light radiated from her soul.

"Why" kick "can't" punch "I" punch kick "do anything" punch kick kick punch "Right? Why am I such an IDIOT?!" She screamed the last word and unleashed her fury upon the bag, kicking and punching it until her legs and knuckles had bruises. Well... more bruises anyway.

"Keep that up and Donnie's gonna think ya got in a fight again." said a voice from the doorway.

The girl stopped hitting the punching bag and looked up. "What?"

BAM! The bag hit her square in the face and chest, knocking her over. She tumbled a couple of feet before groaning and standing up, glaring murderously at the offending object.

"First lesson, kid. Never take your eyes off an opponent."

"Thanks." she said sarcastically, switching her glare to Raphael.

He didn't even flinch. "Come on, kid. Donnie says ya gotta rest."

The girl sighed and followed the turtle back to the couch. She sat down next to Mikey and the happy turtle turned toward her.

"Hey dudette, I was, you know, getting a little worried!" he said jokingly.

"You don't have to worry about me." she said, almost wistfully. "I'll be out of your shells by tomorrow."

"Whoa! Slow down, dudette! You can't just _leave_!" Mikey said.

The girl's eyes, or eye really, flashed. "And why not?"

"Because you are in no condition to be on your own, at least not t the moment. It's a wonder they haven't broken anything by now." Don said from her other side.

"I do not wish to trouble you any farther. The girl said.

It's no trouble at all, really. We don't get any visitors down here, and Mikey enjoys the company." Leo said.

"Beside, how will you get anything to eat?" Mikey asked.

The girl looked down in shame. "I have my ways." she said quietly.

"What, you mean like stealing?" Mikey asked and the girl's silence was all the answer he needed.

"My child," Splinter said, guiding her chin with a paw so that she was looking him in the eye. "There is no honor in thievery."

The girl nodded, borderlining on crying. "It's all I can do to survive." she whispered, unable to drop her eyes.

"Stay with us and we will help you." the old rat said calmly and soothingly.

The girl finally nodded. "Alright." she said. "I'll stay."

"Woo-hoo!!" Mikey shouted, startling the girl. She automatically swept her foot out, catching Mikey's leg, and swept his feet out from under him. He fell, surprised, onto the couch.

The girl covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Mikey got up, dazed but laughing. "That was totally _sweet_, dudette! Did you see that guys? She was all..." Mikey babbled on for a minute before Raph slapped him in the back of the head.

"Where's your off switch?" he grumbled.

"You... You're not mad?" the girl asked in confusion. She had been ready for a fight, not laughter.

"Why would I be? It's not like you hurt me." Mikey said.

"But I hit you!" the girl exclaimed.

"No harm, no foul, dudette."

The girl shook her head in amazement. "That was new." she mused. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes, worn out by all that had happened. She was out cold in two minutes.

******************************************************

"Hey, April? It's Leo. We just thought you'd like to know, we found the girl. She's pretty beat up, but it's not life-threatening."

"O.K. Thank you, Leo, and be sure to thank your brothers for me. I was out of my mind with worry." April said. "When can I come down and see her?"

"Let's not rush things right now. Don says she's pretty shaken up, even if she does try to hide it. I don't know how she'll react."

Alright, Leo. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Leonardo hung up and turned his attention to the girl. She had been asleep for an hour now, shouting things out sometimes in Japanese, then becoming still again. It was very puzzling, but Don had said to just let her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open ten minutes after the phone call with April. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and looked at Leo. "Who was that?" she murmured sleepily.

"Just a friend, don't worry about it. Do you think that maybe you could answer some questions for us?" Leo asked kindly.

The girl nodded."Yeah. Mikey," she called, "you can stop hiding now. And Don, I know you're listening in the kitchen. Raph's in the training room, though, punching his punching bag. And Master Splinter's meditating." she said, listening carefully.

"How do you know all this?" Don asked, coming suspiciously from the direction of the kitchen.

"I can hear, see, smell, taste, and feel things better than most." she explained. "I can hear Raphael's blows absorbed by the padding in the bag, I can smell Mikey in the hallway, and I could hear you, Don, breathing real quiet in the kitchen."

"And Master Splinter? How do you know he is meditating?" Leo asked.

"There's a sense of calm radiating from the meditation room and I can smell the incense of candles burning." the girl said. "Now, you said you had some questions for me?"

"Yeah. How do we know ya ain't here to spy?" Raph had entered the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. How do we know ya ain't here to spy?" he said, crossing the room to stand in front of the couch.

"That's what it is. Oh no, I've been found out!" the girl said sarcastically.

"Raph, what makes you think that she's a spy?" Leo asked, confused by his brother's reaction.

"Just think it's suspicious is all. She happens to be in a fight with the Purple Dragons, and then we happen to show up and save her butt. What? She can hear Donnie breathing in the kitchen but not those noisy thugs trying to sneak up on her?"

"I never said I tried to _avoid _a fight." the girl said with a snort. "I just don't go _looking _for one."

"I still think it's suspicious. Besides, how do we know you're telling the truth about how you became like you are? For all we know, you could be workin' for the Shredder!"

The temperature in the room dropped as the girl stood up quickly. "Are you calling me a liar?" she asked quietly and deadly.

"Frankly, yeah." Raph said, hands straying to his sais.

With a cry of pure rage, the girl leaped at Raphael and attempted to tackle him. Raphael side-stepped, calmly pinned both arms behind her, and dropped her feet out from under her. She fell in a heap and Mikey crouched in front of her.

"Hey, little dudette, what was all that?"

"_Nobody_ calls me a liar!" she snarled, attempting to get up. Mikey offered her a hand and she accepted the boost.

"I'm sure that's not what Raph meant." Leo said.

"No, that is _exactly_ what he meant. I'm no liar, my story is true." the girl said. She took a deep breath, calming herself and clearing her head. "Never mind, just... forget about what happened." She looked up, easing herself back onto the couch. "Who is Shredder?"

"He's a bad dude. He tries to kill us on a weekly basis!" Mikey said dramatically. "He-"

" Michelangelo! Let us not burden our guest with too much information." Splinter walked into the room, drawn by all the noise.

"Sorry Sensei." Mikey said. His eyes lit up as he thought of something. "Dudes! We totally forgot we were gonna help Casey and April at the store today!"

"Aw shell." Leo said, glancing at an old clock on the wall. "We have ten minutes to get there."

"Wait, you're going to see April? And Casey?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah, they're like, our best human buds." Mikey said.

"I've met them before. Are they alright? I didn't bring them trouble, did I?"

"'Course not, dudette. April was worried when you disappeared, yeah, but you didn't like, bring the Foot down on them."

The girl decided to not ask what the "Foot" was. "I'll let you guys get to them then."

"Don't run away, O.K. Dudette? Stay here for your bud Mikey. We are buds, right?"

The girl grinned. "Yeah. We're buds." she said. "And I won't leave. I said I was staying here and I meant it."

###################################################################################

HURRAY!! The girl stays!! -sigh- I only got two review last chapter :( Thanks to my two reviewers though, you guys made my day!!

_**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, pretty please. Thank you!!

-12kirby12


	7. The Naming of Cats

Random quote: "A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down."

~ Arnold H. Glascow

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

**Please note: 12kirby12 (that's me! :)) and OneAndOnlyHardyGirl (Miz) are writing a story together under the joint account **_**TheGrimSister**_**. Our story is titled "Enter Wonderland" and we would appreciate some reviewers! Thanks my lovelies!!**

And now...

Onto the story!

##################################################################################

The girl looked around once the turtles were gone. There was nothing to do and she didn't feel like watching T.V. She walked into the training room, eager to take some of her frustrations out on the punching bag. An hour soon came and went, then two, and then finally she flopped back down on the couch, completely exhausted.

Her eyes closed and her dreams took her back to the year she was forced to spend in Japan. The scientists, who estimated her to be seven in human years at the time, had wanted to see if maybe, with a little genetic "persuasion", an animal could speak. They had already attempted to teach her English, but maybe some Japanese would be better. It was, supposedly, easier to speak and learn, after all.

Her teacher was kind, but strict. He was not afraid to strike the small tiger cub. They had muzzled her, which somehow defeated the purpose of her "training", and pit a device on her paws that disabled her to spring her claws. She was defenseless and all too often struck.

The girl twisted on the couch, caught up in her "Master's" beating. "Sutopu! Kudasai!" she cried out. _Stop! Please! _"Kudasai!" _Please!_ She writhed on the couch, unaware of Master Splinter's attempts to awaken her.

"Calm, down, my child." he soothed, gently shaking her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch and twisted into an impossible position. Her face scrunched up as if in severe pain and tears trickled down her cheeks.

" Tatsajim, kudasai! Ishi tosai muz kashi!" _Master, please! I'll try harder! _She cringed and covered her face with an arm.

"You must wake up, my child. It is only a dream. You are safe here."

The girl twisted once again, then bolted upright with a scream and a cry of "SUTOPU!!" _STOP!!_ She opened her eyes, breathing hard, and remembered where she was. Her eyes fell on Master Splinter's worried face and she flushed scarlet.

"Master Splinter, I- I'm sorry..." she said, stopping the tears with an effort. "You shouldn't have had to see that."

"It's alright, my dear. Now, tell me. What is troubling you so?"

"It... It's nothing... Just a dream is all..."

"That was no ordinary dream. Where did you learn to speak Japanese?" Master Splinter inquired politely.

"I... I was forced to go to Japan and learn..." the girl said, ashamed.

"When you were a cub, correct?"

"Yes."

Splinter handed the girl a cup of hot tea. "Here. This will help you."

The girl took it gratefully and drank. The tea was a bit bitter, but she forced it down.

"Thank you." she said, setting the empty cup on the table. She could hear the turtle's returning, their voices and footsteps echoing through the tunnels. They appeared thirty seconds later.

"Welcome back, my sons." Master Splinter said with a smile.

"Thank you Sensei." Leo said, walking toward the couch. He caught the still-frightened look of the girl and the tear tracks on her face. "What happened?" he asked sharply.

"Our guest was dreaming of her stay in Japan." the old rat said with a look that said 'We'll talk later.'

The girl dried her eyes and stood up. "I need some air." she said quietly, heading off into the direction of the ladder.

"Donnie?"

"Let her go. One of us should go with her though. Just in case."

It was decided that Leo would go, since Mikey would chatter, Raph grumbled that the girl shouldn't even _be _there (with a pointed look at Leo) and Donnie would fuss over her injuries.

"I'll be back soon." Leo said, hurrying off after the girl. He found her on a nearby roof, surveying the street below. She heard him approach and crouch beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

She nodded. "Yes. I just... needed some space to breathe." she xplined, looking atLeo's face.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

The girl shook her head. "I can't." And with that she leaped to the ground, using the fire escape ladder to catch herself with. Se dropped into the sewers and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Leo dropped down beside her and together they entered the Lair.

"Dudette!" Mikey exclaimed when he spotted her. He was sitting with Donnie at the old, worn kitchen table. A book was in his hands, Famous Artists of the Renaissance Era.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, glancing at the pile of books stacked on the table.

"Looking up suitable names for you." Don said, not glancing up from the book he was holding.

The teen looked at it. The cover read Women of the Era; Famous and Unheard, or Overrated?

"So far we have a few." Don said, adding a name to the already half-full sheet f paper in front of him. Mikey wrote something on his and turned back to the book.

"You guys did all this in ten minutes?" the teenager said skeptically.

"Shell no." Mikey said. "We worked on it lat night while you were out for the count."

The girl smiled and she and Leo pulled up a couple of chairs. They each grabbed a book and got to work, occasionally pausing to write something down or call out an idea. Soon each of them had at least one full sheet of paper of names. Several were vetoed, others were put on a different list for further consideration.

Naomi, Artemisia, Rachel, Lavinia, Louise, and Josefa were the final six, then it was slowly narrowed down to Naomi, Artemisia, and Lavinia. Finally it was down to Naomi and Artemisia.

"I can't decide." the nameless girl sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"If I may make a suggestion." Master Splinter stepped into the the room and smiled at the sight of his sons helping their young guest.

"Of course, Sensei." Leo said.

"Why do you not combine them, making a first and middle name?"

"Naomi Artemisia. I like it!" the girl said, writing the two side by side.

"It''s official then. Welcome, Naomi." Leo said with a smile.

###################################################################################

YAY!! I got my three requested reviews! :D

Oh, and sorry if I completely butchered the Japanese language, it was not my intent....

Her "middle name" is pronounced Ar-TEE-see-muh, by the way. Naomi is pronounced Nay-OH-mee. Thanks again!!

_**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, pretty please. Thank you!!

-12kirby12


	8. Fear and Discoveries

Random quote: "He had decided to live forever or die in the attempt."

~Joseph Heller

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

**Please note: 12kirby12 (that's me! :)) and OneAndOnlyHardyGirl (Miz) are writing a story together under the joint account **_**TheGrimSister**_**. Our story is titled "Enter Wonderland" and we would appreciate some reviewers! Thanks my lovelies!!**

And now...

Onto the story!

##################################################################################

"Dragon Punch! Right snap kick!"

Naomi was watching the turtles as they went a training session. She was fascinated with the movements and the art of ninjutsu. She copied their movements, mimicking their posture and positions.

"Again! Again! Again!" Master Splinter called out the moves and watched as his sons performed them. They finished with a roundhouse kick and Master Splinter broke them off into pairs to practice. "Leonardo and Michelangelo. Donatello and Raphael. You may begin." The two designated pairs pairs bowed to one another, then the fights began.

Naomi grinned as she watched the turtles fight each other. They were mostly focused and serious... except for Mikey.

"Michelangelo! Focus!" Splinter called sharply. Mikey dodged under a kick and tried for a punch. Leo grabbed his wrist and flipped him.

"Nice one, Mikey!" Naomi giggled.

"I'd like to see _you_ take him!" Mikey grumbled, getting up.

"One problem, genius: I don't know ninjutsu like you guys."

Mikey stuck his tongue out and Naomi laughed. "That's a good look for you, Mikey." She suddenly saw the extra weapons stashed on the other wall. "Ooooo..." she said, heading for them. She could feel the eyes of the other five in her as she approached the rack with the weapons.

Nunchakus, sais, bo staffs, katanas... Extras of all the weapons the turtles wielded were lined up neatly on shelves.

Naomi studied each one, picturing in her mind's eye how she would look and feel wielding it. She picked up a single katana and weighted it in her hand. Heavy, but not overly so. Sturdy. She liked it. She examined the blade. Stainless steel, superior craftsman; somehow she didn't think it was bought from an ordinary store.

"Beautiful." she murmured, running a finger along the blade.

"Roundhouse kick!"

The command was so sharply spoken that Naomi reacted on instinct alone. She performed a beautiful roundhouse, turning a full 180 degrees around, sword at the ready. She faced a surprised group of turtles and a nodding rat. She blushed and felt her ears burn. They now knew her secret.

She sighed and set the katana back in its holder. She slowly turned back around to the turtles and raised an eyebrow.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" she snapped at the turtles, crossing to the other side of the room. She was nearly to the door when Master Splinter spoke.

"My child, would I be correct in assuming that you are learned in the art of ninjutsu?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes, Master Splinter... My old Master taught it to me. We had just started weapons training when I left." she said, ducking her head.

"Why did you not tell us this, my child? Why would you hide it and allow the gang of Purple Dragons to do this to you?"

"Because... My Master was a dishonorable man, Master Splinter. He invoked fear, rather than respect, when we were training. He would speak loudly and sharply, forcing me to react on instinct, rather skill and precision. Prompt action was always rewarded. Delayed action was punished. I grew to hate my Master and soon I loathed his methods of teaching. But I never hated ninjutsu. I would work at it for hours, always honing my technique. But it was never enough." Naomi said, subconsciously tracing a scar on her cheek.

"Your Master... hit you?" Mikey asked, shocked. Master Splinter never hit them unless it was disciplinary or imperative to their training.

Naomi sighed. "Yeah, but he's not here now and-" She stopped when she heard a meow and a loud "STUPID CAT!!"

"Casey, don't you dare hurt Klunk!" Mikey cried, leaping over Naomi and running to the door.

Naomi stared after him. "What's a Klunk?"

"It's Mikey's cat. He must have been hiding since you got here." Leo said, following his younger brother.

Naomi followed, shaking her head. She held back her laughter at the sight of Casey sprawled out on the floor with Klunk purring and rubbing his head against Casey's.

"Did he scare Klunk?" Mikey cooed, picking the cat up.

"Scare him? All I did was come down to see if the kid was still around. April, come on, babe! It was just the cat!"

"Don't call me babe." April said, coming into view. She looked at Naomi, then nodded. "Good. Don got you all patched up. You had me worried." she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Naomi said sheepishly. She grinned. "My name''s Naomi Artemisia, Miss O'Neil."

"Call me April." April said with a smile. "So, Naomi huh? Nice, nice."

"Naomi, since our guests are here, why don't you show us all that your Master has taught you?" Master Splinter suggested, though the look he was giving Naomi made it clear that it was not a suggestion/.

"O.K..." she said hesitantly. They all made their way to the Dojo.

"Sensei?" Leonardo looked at Master Splinter, who nodded.

"No weapons." Splinter said. "Begin."

Naomi sized her opponent up. He was undoubtedly better in skill, but she had speed and agility on her side. She took a deep breath and quickly dove into a flip, getting behind Leonardo's shell.

He spun around quicker than she thought possible and nailed her with a punch. She growled, kicked out with her foot, and punched at his face.

He stopped her with an effective block and flipped her on her back.

This continued for ten minutes before Master Splinter stopped them. Both were breathing hard, though Naomi was struggling to control hers.

_Exhaustion is weakness. Weakness is pain._ She remembered this lesson well. Her Master would not let her forget.

"You have both done well." Master Splinter praised. He noticed Naomi struggling to calm her breathing. "It is alright, Naomi. You may breathe easy. No harm will come to you here."

Naomi nodded and let sweet fresh air flood her mouth. Breathing through her nose was difficult for her, as it is with most cats after exercise. "Thank you, Master Splinter." she said once she caught her breath. She caught the gleam of a katana and grinned. "Oh Leonardo." she said in a sing-song voice, smiling sweetly at the turtle in blue.

Leo caught her glance at the sword and drew his own. "If you're not too tired." he teased.

"Tired, me? Never." Naomi said, grabbing the katana. The clang of metal on metal was heard as the swords clashed.

"Ready to... give... up?" Naomi panted ten minutes later, parrying Leonardo's swords with the one she wielded.

"No, but you are." Leo said as he forced her down, sword to her throat. She gulped and looked nervously at the razor-sharp point.

"Alright, alright. Fine. Lemme up." Naomi said. She flipped to her feet and stretched.

"That was pretty good." Casey said.

The girl dropped her gaze. _He said pretty good... Not good, not excellent, not even well done... Only pretty good._

"I'm sorry..." she said. "I'll do better next time." _I __must__ do better next time._

Casey raised a hand, probably to brush hiis hair back, and the girl flinched. "I'm sorry! I promise, I really will do better!" she said. Anything to stop the beatings. Anything.

"Hey, relax kid. I ain't gonna hit ya." Casey said.

"Sorry, force of habit." Naomi said. She set the sword in its holder where it belonged and April glanced at her watch.

"Casey, we better get going."

Naomi went to the room that was designated as hers (next to Raph's and across from Leo's) and sat on the bed. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes in meditation.

"Clear your mind. Empty your thoughts. Clear your mind." she chanted to herself. Soon she was in deep meditation, drifting away from the pain in her body, mind, and heart. For the first time in years, she felt free.

**************************************************

Naomi awoke the next morning to a now all-too-familiar shriek. She had been living with the turtles for six months and now knew all too well Mikey's scream of terror. She stumbled into the living room just in time to see...

Who else but Raph chasing him around the Lair. "Get back here, Mikey!" he yelled.

"What's he done now?" Naomi asked, standing beside her other two brothers next to the couch.

"Stole the remote." Don answered.

"Really? Does he have a death wish or something?" Naomi asked.

"Apparently." Leo said, watching Raph wrestle the device from Mikey's hands.

"Well, if anybody needs me..." Naomi said, heading for the exit.

She ventured to the top, sticking to the shadows. She trained on the roof, stabbing at imaginary foes. Her fur ruffled slightly in the wind as she spun, blocked, and kicked.

She spun around and ducked right before the blade pierced her neck.

"Shredder..." she hissed.

The Shredder and his band of Foot ninjas stepped from the shadows. "So nice to see you again, feline." Shredder said.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual." Naomi spat.

The Foot attacked and Naomi blocked, chopped, and kicked her way through a group.

She turned just as the Shredder tried to bring the blade down on her neck. "Give up, child." he snarled at her.

"Never."

"Then you will pay with your life."

"Wow." Naomi rolled her eyes. "That was cheesy."

"You will pay for your insolence!" The Shredder brought his blade down again and again, each time blocked.

"Shredder, you have a lot to learn about honor." Naomi said.

They fought viscously, ducking and leaping and blocking. Finally, the Sun shone high high above their heads and the Shredder vanished.

"O.K., that was too weird." Naomi said. She went back to the Lair, battered, but standing. She went straight to her room.

Then came barreling straight out of her room at ninety miles an hour. "Where is it?" she shrieked, running around the Lair. She flipped the couch, armchairs, and table, rooted around in the kitchen, and inspected Don's lab.

"Can I help you?" the resident genius turtle asked, annoyed.

"Nope." Naomi said, dashing to her room. She decided that one more search couldn't hurt.

Her nose told her the culprit, though she should have guessed.

"MICHELANGELO!!!" she screeched, tearing out of her room. She spotted him on the couch channel surfing. "Prepare to die, Mikey!"

Mikey saw the murderous look she was giving him, let loose a scream, and ran.

"This looks familiar." Raph said, watching Naomi chase Mikey through the Lair.

"She looks really mad, though." Don said.

"Help!" Mikey screamed, diving behind Leo.

"Move it, Leo." the enraged tigress hissed.

When Leo didn't budge, Naomi ducked under him, grabbed Mikey, flipped him onto the ground, and had her claws at his throat in seconds.

"Where is it?" she hissed.

"Hey, easy, Nay." Raph said. He and Leo pulled Naomi off of Mikey and held her back.

"My children, what is going on here?" Master Splinter asked sharply.

"Naomi's gone ballistic." Don said, helping Mikey to his feet.

"My daughter, what has happened?" Master Splinter asked calmly, watching the struggling tiger.

"Mikey took it! He took my box!" Naomi said furiously, finally giving up trying to break loose.

"Michelangelo, what have you done with Naomi's possession?" Splinter asked.

"It's right here. I didn't do anything to it. It just looked so shiny and pretty. I just wanted to look inside." Mikey said, handing his sister the box.

Do you really want to know what's inside, Mikey?" Naomi sighed, fishing a key out of her pocket.

"Yeah!" Mikey said, practically bouncing with excitement.

Naomi stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and the box opened, revealing two photographs.

"It's us." Don said, pointing to the photograph taped to the top lid.

"It was that day we first fought the Shredder, remember? Just after the camera took it, the Foot attacked and trashed the Lair. It was just me and you five and Casey, April, and Angel, but we beat 'em." Naomi said, smiling at the memory.

"Who's this?" Leo asked, pointing to the second picture. It was lying at the bottom, nestled between little scraps of fur.

There were six tigers, three adults, three cubs. The cubs were in the front, play-fighting with each other. Two of the adults were watching them, a male and a female. They were both orange. There was a white male tiger in the background, ears drooped and a sad expression on his face. He was thin and sickly.

"The white tiger cub on the bottom there is me." Naomi said, pointing. "The larger orange cub there is Rambo, my big brother by two years. That one there is my little sister, Luna Elvira Night. See that little patch of fur on her forehead? The one that looks like a crescent moon? She was born exactly at midnight. That's how she got her name. She's younger than me by about a year or two. I'm their half-sibling."

"Who's that?" Mikey asked, pointing to the sickly tiger in the back.

"That... That is my father..." Naomi said, bitterness in her words. "The male and female there is my 'step-dad' and my mother, They raised me for a short time."

They looked a while longer at the photographs until Naomi closed the box and locked it back in her room.

"Nay... Which zoo did you grow up in?" Don asked thoughtfully.

"The one downtown. Why?"

So, why don't you just visit your family there?"

Naomi looked at him like he was insane. "Visit them? Like this? They probably think I'm dead, and I don't want them to see me lie this. I'd rather them think me a dead tiger cub than a living... me." She sighed and glanced at the tunnel. A grin slowly crept to her face and she batted her eyes at Mikey. "Oh Mikey?"

"what?"

"You're it!" she cried, tapping him on the arm and running to the tunnel. She could hear the others behind her and she ran faster, her laughter echoing around the walls.

She could hear Raph catching up to her. He ran beside her and shook his head.

"Mikey tagged Donnie already."

"That's gotta be a new record."

Leo pulled up beside them. "It's switching between Mike and Donnie." he said.

"Better run faster!" Mikey's voice called from behind them.

"Oh crud." Raph said, glancing back. Mikey was about three fet away and gaining.

They came to a break in the tunnel. A river of water ran between the two concrete strips of land and the only was across would be to swim it. Leo and Raph dove straight in, but Naomi faltered.

"Gotcha!" Mikey said, pushing Naomi a little too hard. She lost her balbnce and fell into the clean, clear water below. It was something of an oasis in the sewers; one of the only ways to get clean water. With a squeak of terror she fell in.

They waited for her to surface, but nothing came up. A minute passed and still nothing.

"What's takin' her?" Raph said. "I'm goin' down after her." He dove under without another word.

Thirty seconds later he resurfaced with a very wet Naomi. He set her and the concrete and she blinked open her eyes. She glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief. "I hate water." she spat, shaking out her wet fur.

"Why didn't you tell us you couldn't swim?" Leo asked.

"It's not that I can't swim, it's that..." Naomi bit her lip and finally sighed. "I'm hydrophobic."

"You're afraid of water?" Don questioned.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah. Back at the Lab, they used to hold me under the water and time how long it took until I passed out. I learned to fear water pretty quick, no matter how shallow."

"Let's get you back to the Lair." Don said, picking her up.

"I'm really sorry, Misa." Mikey said, using ridiculous nickname he had made up.

"You didn't know, Mikey. It's alright." Naomi said.

"My sons, what has happened?" Master Splinter asked, seeing the wet bundle in Donatello's arms.

"Master Splinter, Nay's afraid of water!" Mikey blurted out. Raph slapped him in the back of the head. "OW!"

Raph just glared at him, then jerked his head at Naomi.

Her head was bowed in shame and her ears were flat on her head, a sure sign that she was upset or troubled about something.

"Oh... Sorry Nay." Mikey said. Don set her on her feet and she shook her fur out.

"It's O.K., Mikey." she said. She sighed and stretched.

"My daughter, this is nothing to be ashamed of. We will help you conquer your fear." Master Splinter said.

"With all due respect, Master Splinter, I don't think there _is_ any getting over my fear."

"We will help you."

"O.K..." she sighed. She untied the yellow mask from around her eyes and wrung it out. She asked Don to tie it back on, then retreated to her room.

She didn't venture out for the rest of the day.

###################################################################################

YAY!! I got my three requested reviews! :D

REALLY sorry I haven't updated... You don't know _how_ crazy my life is right now, lols... Again, I apologize.

_**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, pretty please. Thank you!!

-12kirby12


	9. SURPRISE!

Random quote: "Every day I get up and look through the Forbes list of the richest people in America. If I'm not there, I go to work."

~Robert Orben

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

**Please note: 12kirby12 (that's me! :)) and OneAndOnlyHardyGirl (Miz) are writing a story together under the joint account **_**TheGrimSister**_**. Our story is titled "Enter Wonderland" and we would appreciate some reviewers! Thanks my lovelies!!**

And now...

Onto the story!

##################################################################################

Naomi stretched the next morning, yawning as she walked out of her room. It was six in the morning; her favorite time.

She cracked open some eggs, fried some bacon and sausage, and fixed up her famous blueberry-and-cinnamon waffles.

The aroma of bacon of sausage filled the room and soon five mutants drifted in, following the heavenly scent.

"I smell waffles!" Mikey yelled, running into the kitchen.

Naomi smiled and fixed them all a plate. She fixed Leo and Master Splinter some hot tea, orange juice for Mikey, apple juice for Don, and grape juice for Raph.

"Come and get it!" she called. They each grabbed their food and disappeared, going off to various places to eat. Master Splinter and Leo both went to their separate rooms, Mikey plopped in front of the T.V., Don went to his lab, and Raph disappeared off to the Dojo. Naomi sighed, shook her head, and fixed her own plate. She sat down at the kitchen table and ate in silence.

"Men."

**************************************************

The rest of the day was spent training and goofing off. Mikey played video games, Raph went somewhere with Casey, Don worked on modifying the Battle Shell, and Naomi and Leo sparred.

"That all you got, Leo?" Naomi panted an they locked katanas.

"'Course not. You've been here long enough to know that." Leo said. Neither one could move.

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm almost to level twenty-six!" Mikey whined.

Leo managed to disarm Naomi, her sword flying out of her hands. It landed right behind the couch.

Naomi backflipped, kicked Leo in the chest with a roundhouse, and cartwheeled over to her katana. She picked it up and blocked Leo as he brought his down on her.

She forced him back and did a handspring to gain some distance. She closed her eyes, blinding herself and sharpening her other senses.

There!

She stepped back and to the left, brought her sword up, and was rewarded with the clang of metal striking metal. She lashed out with a snap punch and leaped backwards before leo could retaliate.

She opened her eyes in time to see Leo deliver a sound side kick to her chest. She flew backwards with a yelp, crashed into the couch, and got to her feet again after a minute.

"You know, Leo, I _was_ gonna take it easy on ya. But not anymore." she said, springing forward with her katana raised.

_Clang!_ The metal rang as it struck, jarring Naomi slightly.

"Guys!" Mikey whined, turning the volume up.

"You two have been at it since lunch." Don said, coming out of his lab.

"What time is it?" Naomi asked.

"Almost six."

"O.K... wait, what?! No!!" Naomi said, dashing to the kitchen. "Why didn't anyone tell me it was so late?" She ran to the kitchen where a timer was beeping frantically. The smell of something burning reached her nostrils and she snapped the oven off. She grabbed the now-charred chicken out of the oven and stared at the coal-black skin. She screamed in frustration jabbed a caring knife into the burnt meat. She slammed the heat off on the stove and looked at the sad pile of rubbery vegetables and mashed potatoes and gravy. "I spent a freakin' _hour_ on the chicken!" she growled.

"Whoa." Leo said, staring at the ruined dinner.

"Dinner's ruined!" Naomi cried, poking at the hardened mashed potatoes and burnt gravy.

"What's with the fancy dinner?" Mikey asked. "House guests? Wait, don't tell me... Whose birthday is it?"

"I've been telling you for _weeks_ now! Today's the anniversary of the day Master Splinter found you guys! I wanted it to be special, but now dinner is ruined, Raph's not even here, Casey and April are supposed to be here in fifteen minutes, the Lair isn't even remotely ready, and Angel still hasn't gotten here with the surprise." Naomi ranted, running her claws through her fur.

"Nay, calm down." Donnie said, joining everyone in the kitchen. "Everything's gonna be O.K."

"Np it isn't! There's not enough time to make another chicken, we don't have enough milk for mashed potatoes, and I used the last of the vegetables."

Klunk jumped up on the table at that moment, sniffed the blackened chicken, turned up his nose, and sauntered off.

Naomi's eyes flattened low to her head and she took a deep breath. Determination flowed through her and she started to issue orders.

"Mikey, lock Klunk in your room for now and help me in the kitchen. Donnie, make sure Master Splinter has no idea what's going on. Leo, I need you to decorate the Lair. I'll trust your judgment on this one. Here's some money if you need decorations. Does anyone know where Raph is?"

"Right here, Nomi. Bonehead here got us lost somehow." Raph said as he walked in. Casey, April, and Angel were all behind him.

"Angel, thank goodness! Thank you sooo much for making this for me. You have no idea how crazy it's been. Mikey, could you run to the store really quick and grab me a chicken? And some milk and veggies?"

"You got it Mis (Mees)." Mikey said, running off.

"Casey, you help Leo with the Lair. Angel, see if you can't help Don keep Master Splinter busy. April, you're with me and Mike."

"What'd ya want me to do, Nay?" Raph asked.

"Raph, see if you can set the table, please. Use the good plates, but don't break them."

"On it."

They each set off to do their assigned tasks. Mikey got back with the chicken and other groceries, and April got started started on chopping the vegetables. Naomi put Mikey on making the mashed potatoes and grav, while Naomi speed-cooked the chicken. Finally, everything was ready.

The table was set, the Lair looked great, and everyone looked presentable. All that was left to do was to present it to Master Splinter.

"Everybody ready?" Naomi asked.

"Yep."

"Here we go. Don, Angel. You're on." Naomi said in her Cell Shell.

"Roger that."

Everyone waited, crouched in their hiding spots, for the three to appear. Finally, three shapes entered the darkened room and the lights were flicked on.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, humping out. Naomi grinned at the sight of her faintly amused Master.

"What is all this?" Splinter asked.

"It's a surprise party, Sensei." Naomi said. "Today is the anniversary of the day you found your sons. I wanted it to be special, so I threw together a surprise party for you."

"The Lair looks great!" April said, looking around.

"Yeah! Now where's the food? I'm starvin' here!" Casey said.

Naomi smiled and shook her head. "Come on." she said.

They all sat down at the huge table. Mikey released Klunk from his room and Klunk made his way to his food bowl. Naomi had put the guts from the chicken in his bowl.

Naomi cut into the chicken and everyone watched the juices pour out of it. It was moist, hot, and delicious.

"And I thought your _waffles_ were good, Nomi!" Mikey exclaimed when he bit into the chicken.

Naomi grinned and watched as everyone ate. She finished her own plate and everyone else finished up.

The dishes were put in the sink and Naomi started the water to wash them.

"You've done enough, Nay. We'll get the dishes." Don said, grabbing a sponge. Leo got a towel to dry everything with.

"You guys don't have to." Naomi said, trying to continue washing.

"Go on, Nay. We'll handle it." Leo said.

Naomi sighed. "Alright, fine..." she said. She went to the living room and sat on the couch next to Mikey.

"Get kicked out?"

"Yep."

***********************************************

Dessert was eaten and Casey, April, and Angel went home. The turtles and Naomi said their good-nights, went to their rooms, and fell asleep for two hours. None of them needed much sleep, and they had patrol duty later that night.

It was a routine sweep of the city. Raph was on his Shell Cycle, Don was taking the improved Battle Shell out for a test run, and the other three were on the rooftops.

Naomi was ahead of everyone else. She flipped to another roof, showing off. She landed on her feet and came face-to-gauntlet with none other than the Shredder.

###################################################################################

Dun dun dunuuunnnnnn!!

Hee hee... I love cliffhangers... :)

Your reviews determine the outcome of this fight. I already have the next three or so chapters written out, I'm just waiting on a **minimum** of three reviews before I type them up and post them!

Thanks!!

Remember, everyone's profiles are on.... my profile..... (Again, that sounded odd....) ;)

_**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, pretty please. Thank you!!

-12kirby12


	10. Injuries

Random quote: "More than ever before, Americans are suffering from back problems, back taxes, back rent, back auto payments.

~Robert Orben

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

And now...

Onto the story!

##################################################################################

"So we meet again, little feline. How unfortunate for you." Shredder said. Hundreds of foot ninja, appeared and Naomi drew her katana.

"You won't get the best of me _this_ time, Shredder." she hissed. She deflected the Foot, sending sending one, two, and three off the roof. More came after her.

_Let the blade be an extension of your arm. Feel the movements, guide it to its destination. _Master Splinter's teachings rang in her ears as she whirled and clashed with another Foot soldier.

"Nay!" They cry came from Leo and Mikey. They came to her aid and helped drive the Foot back.

"Raphie! Don! We need you! Nay's in trouble!" Mikey yelled into his Shell Cell.

"What?!"

"We're on our way."

Naomi was beginning to tire, though she showed no sign of fatigue. She fought off a group of Foot ninjas, then went one-on-one with the Shredder himself.

"You are no match for me, feline." the Shredder said as he slashed Naomi on the arm. Blood gushed from the wound and Naomi cried out even as she retaliated with her own blade. Shredder deflected the blows, kicked her in ribs hard enough to knock the breath out of her, and sent her to the ground.

"NO!" Leo screamed, leaping in front of Naomi. The Shredder's weapon came down impossibly slow.

"LEO!" Naomi cried. She stood up, ignoring the pain in her sides, and moved Leo out of the way. She glared at the Shredder, fire in her eyes.

"Stay away from my brother!" she screamed, slashing at the Shredder's sword. He bested her once again, this time sending her weapon out of her hands. Shredder's sword was at her throat.

"You will pay the ultimate sacrifice for your defiance." he hissed.

"Leave my sister alone, Shredder!" Leo deflected the killing blow the Shredder had been ready to perform.

"Yeah, Shred-head! Back off!" Raph said, twirling his sais.

"Ya alright, Nomi?" Mikey asked, carefully helping her to her feet.

"I... I think so..." Naomi whispered. "D-Donnie?"

"I'm right here, Mis." Donatello said.

Naomi nodded and clenched her teeth.

"You should have learned from her mistake, terrapin."

Shredder had Mikey this time.

"Mikey! NO!" Naomi yelled, tears in her eyes. She surged to her feet and sprang in front of her youngest brother. The Shredder's blade plunged deep into her shoulder and she screamed in agony. She heard the Shredder's evil laughter rang out as he stabbed her right between her left shoulder blades.

"Until we meet again, terrapin." Shredder said, then vanished.

"M-Mikey? You... alright, Mike?" Naomi gasped. Even hurt as she was, her primary concern was always for her family.

"Nay... You took a hit for me..." Mikey said.

"Yeah... I did... It's what... family does..." Naomi said as she fell into the void of unconsciousness.

She awoke thirty seconds later to a sharp pain in her sides. She opened her eyes and sat up. They were still on the roof top. She tried to sit up, but just fell back against the roof from the flare of pain in her ribs.

"Easy, Nay. Don't move around so much. You're going to hurt yourself more." Don said, gently scooping her up. They all made their way to the sewers.

"My... sword..." Naomi suddenly remembered. "I left... my sword..."

"I've got it, Naomi." Leo said, handing the yellow-clad ninja her beloved katana. She grabbed it with her right hand and sheathed it. Her left arm refused to move.

Don set her on the couch, then ran off to get his medical equipment.. Her shoulder had a gaping wound, large enough to see bone, muscles, tendons, and other random bits of shoulder stuff. It hurt. Bad.

"My sons, what had happened?" Master Splinter walked into the room. He spotted his only daughter, lying injured on the couch.

"Shredder." Raph growled.

Don came back just then. Naomi looked him over, spotting several injuries. "You're hurt." she said. She looked at each turtle. "You're all hurt." Raph had about a dozen cuts, Mikey had a nasty gash on his leg, and Leo was sporting a bloody cut on his forehead. Don had a few dozen scrapes on his arms.

"We're fine, Misa." Mikey assured her.

Naomi shook her head. "Donnie, fix them up first. I'll be fine."

"Nay, we have to get that shoulder looked at. If we don't hurry, you could lose it."

"Not until I know my brothers are all patched up."

"Naomi."

"Donatello."

They stared each other down and Don finally conceded. He bandaged up his brothers and himself. Naomi let him look at her shoulder.

"Infection's already setting in. Leo, hand me the antiseptic. Nay, this will hurt." he said, pouring the disinfectant onto a rag. He used it to clean her shoulder and other injuries. It took all of Naomi's willpower not to scream.

"Donnie?"

"Some of the shoulder muscles have been damaged. It looks like by some miracle the nerves were left intact, though. Nay, you were lucky. Right now, the muscles should be able to repair themselves It's going to take some time, though. You just take it easy, Nay." Don said, digging out a needle.

Naomi squirmed at the sight, but allowed Don to sew her up. He finally finished and instructed Naomi to remain on the couch. Naomi nodded, then was out like a light.

******************************

Morning. Six, to be exact.

Naomi woke up and quietly snuck over to the kitchen. There wasn't a soul around. Her ribs were bandaged up; Don said they would be fine in a few days. Her left arm still remained lifeless.

She grabbed some eggs, turkey, ham, cheese, and bacon along with some milk and butter. She got a huge mixing bowl down and set to work making omeletes.

Soon the Lair was filled with the smell of omeletes cooking. Naomi set out breakfast and drinks and in no time the kitchen was filled with the other occupants.

"Naomi! You're not supposed to be up!" Don scolded.

"Do you want breakfast?"

The matter was quickly dropped as everyone dug in.

After breakfast, Don showed Naomi some simple exercises to do in case her muscles decided to work. She tried, but her arm was unresponsive. This was not going to be easy.

**********************************

"Come on, Leo! Again! I'm never going to get better if I can't use my katana." Naomi was attempting to learn how to fight single-handed.

"Nay, believe me, I know it's frustrating not being able to fight, but you have to take it easy." Leo said, blocking her clumsy strike with ease.

"I can't take it easy! I _need_ to do this!" Naomi said, fixing her grip on the katana and swinging it again.

It was only two weeks after the fateful battle with the Shredder. Naomi was set on learning how to defend herself with her new debilitating injury, with or without someone else's help.

She hit Leo's sword and blinked in amazement. "Yes!" she said, pumping her arm (and sword) in the air.

They trained for the rest of the evening.

***************************************

A month came and went with no sign of Naomi's arm regaining life. The nerves worked fine, but she just couldn't move move it.

"Mikey, move over! Quit hogging the couch!" Naomi laughed , shoving Mikey playfully.

Mikey grinned and flipped the channel.

"Who lives in a pineapple-"

Click.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We've got some work-"

Click.  
Buy now!"

Click.

"There's the pitch!"

Click.

"In other news, a local zoo has reported that this tiger cub..."

Click.

"But I love you!"

Click.

"Why? Because I-"

Click.

"Mikey! Go back to the news. Hurry!" Naomi said, perching anxiously on the couch, tail lashing.

"Fine..." Mikey sighed, changing the channel to the news.

"...research testing facility. There seem to have been some side effects from the-"

Click.

"Mikey!"

"What? It wasn't me!"

"The cable went out. I'll have it fixed in ten minutes." Don said.

Naomi stood up. "I have to get to the zoo."

"Why?"

"Luna."

###################################################################################

Yeah, I couldn't help it...

Now Luna will not only be tortured- er... _featured_ in X-Men, but also in TMNT as well :) -insert evil laugh here-

Remember, everyone's profiles are on.... my profile..... (Again, that sounded odd....) ;)

_**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, pretty please. Thank you!!

-12kirby12


	11. Soul Keeper

Random quote: "My idea of an agreeable person is a person who agrees with me."

~Benjamin Disraeli

Disclaimer: don't own 'em..... yet -evil grin-; still writin' fanfiction

And now...

Onto the story!

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Naomi hurried downtown to where Naomi's sister was being held. Naomi's family was being housed in a private enclosure.

Naomi picked the lock to the cage and slipped inside. "Mom..." she whispered. "Dad..."

Her parents were sitting on a huge rock. They growled when they saw her.

"What re you doin here? Who are you?" the big, strong male growled.

"What're they sayin'?"Raph asked. The turtles could not understand the tigers.

"They're speaking in the Ancient Language of the Tigers. It's been in my family for generations." Naomi whispered back. She took a step forward and sat down, cat-like. She mewed, "I am your long-lost stepdaughter. I have come to be of aide to the one the humans call 'Luna.' I wish to take her to a safe place."

"You will take my sister nowhere, imposter!" a loud voice growled. A young tiger stepped from the shadows.

"Rambo!" Naomi cried, bouncing forward. She wrapped her uninjured arm around her older brother's neck.

"Is it really you, little no-name?" Rambo asked. He sniffed her fur. "It is! Mother! Father! It is your daughter! She has come back!"

"Mother, where is my father? What has happed to him?" Naomi asked.

"I'm sorry, my daughter. Your father... he died last year..."

Naomi bowed her head. "What of?" she whispered.

"We do not know. He was alive one minute... and the next he was gone."

"Little one, we ask the you help our daughter. Her illness... it is getting worse..." the male tiger yowled.

"Very well. Good-bye. This will be the last time we meet." Naomi said. She walked over to the small enclosure thaat the zookeepers were holding Luna in and opened the door.

"Who's there?" a frighteningly weak voice croaked. "Please... no more tests..."

"I'm not here to hurt you." Naomi said softly, motioning for the turtles to stay just outside the enclosure. "I'm a fried."

"Who... are you? I hurt..." the voice whimpered.

"I'm your sister. No-Name, remember?"

"I remember... Are you... going to help me?" Luna padded into view. She was thin and scraggly-looking. Her once shiny, clean coat was now matted and dirty. She was trembling all over and as she stepped into the moonlit area, she stumbled and fell. Her four paws scrabbled for purchase and she fell.

"Luna!" Naomi yelled, running forward. Luna's breathing was ragged and labored and with a shudder, she transformed.

Her front paws merged into human hands and arms. The fingernails were sharer and most children's. All in all, she could have been Naomi's twin, if not for the fact that Luna's fur was orange with black stripes while Naomi's was white with black stripes. Luna's eyes were an odd silvery-golden-green mix that was actually very beautiful, while Naomi's were a stunning golden.

"She... She mutated..." Naomi murmured, stunned. "Donnie? What happened?"

The scientist explained to Naomi that Luna had somehow been exposed to a mutagen, which had triggered the transformation.

"We have to get her home." Naomi said, turning to her fallen younger sister.

"Hurry. The zookeepers approach." the male alpha tiger said from the separate pen.

Raphael picked up the tiger... or girl, whatever the case may be. They ran from the zoo and Naomi took one last look at her past family.

"Goodbye." she whispered, a single tear rolling out from under her mask.

* * *

They reached the Lair undetected and Luna was placed on the couch. She mumbled something they couldn't catch, rolled over, and was still.

"Come on, Luna... Wake up..." Naomi breathed. She knelt down and placed a hand on her furry sister's forehead. She jerked it back as if scalded. "Dinnie she';s running a fever!"

"Get some ice." Donatello ordered, taking charge.

Naomi ran to the kitchen and grabbed an ice tray, shoved some ice in a Ziploc baggie, and ran back to Don. He placed the bag on Luna's head and nodded. "That's all she'll need. It's a small fever; it should break by morning."

Naomi glanced at the clock. It was nearing six; dinner had to be started. She sighed. "Guys... about dinner..."

"I'll order some pizza!" Mikey cheered grabbing his Shell Cell. "Hello? Yeah, I'll have three boxes of cheese, three boxes of whipped cream and peanut peanut butter, and two boxes of cream and jellybeans. What? No, this isn't a joke! I'll pick it up in twenty minutes! A name? Mike. That's M-I-K-E. Thanks dude!"

"Now that that's bee takin' care of..." Naomi said under her breath.

She dragged an armchair in front of the couch and sat down. She took one of her sister's hands in her own and stared at her face, willing her baby sister to wake.

* * *

"Any news?" Leo asked three days later. Naomi was still in the chair; she hadn't eaten, slept, or even moved.

"No." she said, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Nomi, you need to sleep."

"I'm fine."

"At least eat something."

"Naomi shoo her head. "I'm O.K." She layed her head down on Luna's arm. "Maybe... I'll sleep... for a few... minutes..." she mumbled, drifting off.

She awoke ten minutes later with a start. "Luna?"

There was no change in the young girl's condition. She would occasionally twitch, but that was the only movement.

"Wake up, sis..." Naomi whispered. "Please..."

There was no response.

* * *

A week came and went and there was still no change in Luna. Don said that her body might have gone into shock, that she might never come out of the comatose state she was in.

"She will come out out of it." Luna had growled. "She's my sister. She will wake up." _She has to..._

* * *

"And then you leaped to the top of that really high rock. I didn't tell you then, but I was so proud of you for making it." Naomi was telling the still unconscious Luna all her memories of the times Luna had outdone her natural limitations.

"And the other time, when you leaped across the... water..." Naomi said, faltering slightly. She shook her head. "I've never told you how proud I have always been of you. I've ever really said it but... I love you, sis."

Luna stirred and was quiet once more.

* * *

Luna finally awoke.

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the light. "Hello?" She said, sitting up.

"Luna!" Naomi cried, hugging her sister around the waist.

"Mom?"

"No, shell-for-brains" _I can't believe I just said that!_

"Who are you?"

"I'm your sister, Naomi. Well, your half-sister, really. Remember me? You were maybe two or three when I left."

"No-name?" Luna's eyes widened. She shrieked. "Sis!" she cried, embracing Naomi tightly.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Master Splinter was watching silently from his room. He smiled at the scene, then quietly shut his door. His daughter had found her tamashiino choukyoushi.

Her spirit tamer, or soul keeper.

* * *

_**THREE**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, pretty please. Thank you!!

-12kirby12


	12. Anger and Drowning in Memories

O.M.T!

That stands for Oh My Turtles, in case y'all didn't know. lols

But enough jokes! I am _soooo_ incredibly sorry I haven't updated this story in nearly a year now! –cries- It's been hectic, and I'm workin' on about a million other things… But enough excuses! I _will_ finish this story! Updates might be super-slow, but please don't lose faith in me, dear readers!

Now…

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"Luna, I'd like for you to meet Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. They're kinda like my new, if annoying, older brothers. And this is Master Splinter. He's kinda like my father." Naomi explained, gesturing to each in turn.

Luna waved, looking slightly apprehensive. She got off the couch and looked herself up and down. "Whoa." she said with a grin. "Who'da thought I'd be walking on two legs! Wait'll I tell Rambo!"

Naomi sighed and shook her head. "Loo… You can't see them again."

"Wha- What do you mean? Of course I can! They're just downtown!" Luna said.

"No, Luna. I mean… Look, if the topsiders see you, they won't hesitate to capture you, okay? Just stay here, alright?"

"But, Ram… He'll want to know where I've gone. He'll want to see you! They've been worried about you, No-Name…" The name they used to call her slipped out before she could stop it.

"That's not my name." Naomi hissed. "My name is Naomi Artemisia. This is my home and you are staying here. Got it?"

"You can't tell me what to do! You are not my mother! In fact, you're barely my sister! We are only half-related, and that does not mean you own me! I do what I want, when I wanna do it!"

"This isn't what I had in mind when I _saved your life_, Luna." Naomi said acidly. "What's your _deal_, anyways?"

"You left!" Luna exploded. "You went away and left me! My sister is gone…" she whispered, two tiny tears falling from her eyes. "You… You left when our family _needed_ you! When _I_ needed you." she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"Is that what they told you?" Naomi asked. Luna nodded, turning her oddly-colored eyes up at Naomi. "Luna, I would _never_ leave my family, especially when they need me. You've gotta believe that. I would never leave."

With a sob, Luna threw herself into her older sister's arms. She cried into /Naomi's fur and Naomi held her gently. She started to softly sing a song she remembered from who-knows-when.

"Come, stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry…."

Luna fell asleep in her sister's grasp, peaceful and calm. Naomi gently laid her down on the couch and grabbed a blanket. She too fell asleep, laying her mask beside her on the arm of the chair.

* * *

"Luna, fix your feet." Naomi said for the thousandth time. A week had gone by and the sisters' bond had only gotten stronger.

"Here, like this." She patiently positioned Luna's stance, showing her how to grip her weapon, The twin sais. _Why isn't Raphael teaching her this again?_ she thought to herself, watching in pride as her sister got two bulls-eyes in a row. The sais quivered and Luna pulled them out.

"Did you see that? Two again!" Luna said, almost smugly. She showed off more by performing some of the more basic maneuvers Naomi and the turtles had taught her.

Naomi smiled. "Alright Vie. You're a hotshot all right." She rolled her eyes.

Luna grinned.

"Hey, girls. Watch out, the _real_ ninjas are coming in to train." Mikey said, 'accidentally' pushing Luna and Naomi as he stretched.

"Really? I don't see any?" Naomi said, pretending to look around. She looked under Mikey's feet. "Nope. Not under here either. Where are they, Mike?"

"Ha ha." Mikey said, sticking his tongue out.

"Careful, Mikey." Luna teased. "Your face'll get stuck that way."

"That could only be an improvement." Raphael said, entering the Dojo.

"Hey! Everyone knows I'm the good-looking one!" Mikey said, running his hand along his bald head and down his bandana tails.

"There's hope for the rest of you yet, then." Naomi said.

"Hey!" Four different voices shouted. Naomi ran for her life, laughing.

* * *

Six months came and went. Luna got undeniably more skilled. Naomi improved as well.

"S'matter, Nay? Can't catch me?" Luna teased, her green mask hiding her twinkling eyes.

"If you would hold still," Naomi grunted, leaping after her sister, "then I could." She flipped ahead of Luna and grinned.

"Gotcha."

Luna smiled.

Anger flashed in the lightning and the thunder cracked over their heads.

"Explain why we're out in the rain again, please." Luna grumbled. They were patrolling the city, hurrying to escape the storm.

"I didn't think it would start _storming_." Leo said.

Naomi glanced around nervously. So far, the rain had held off.

It didn't last.

The sky poured down rain and Naomi was taken back to her memories… Her past.

_Flash._

_Drowning. She couldn't draw air. Her lungs ached and she thrashed, desperate for oxygen._

_Flash._

_Water, rapidly pooling around her, keeping her from her family._

_Flash._

_No hope. No time. No air. Only water, water, water._

_So much water…_

Naomi screamed and collapsed. Her chest heaved and the rain quickly drenched her fur. She was soaked; her body was going into shock.

From far away, Naomi could hear the surprised yells of her siblings. The all was black.

* * *

Naomi groaned and she opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision, the sat up. She was warm and dry, in the Lair.

"Nay? Sis, you okay?" Luna asked, peering at her sister in worry.

"I'm fine, Vi." Naomi assured her, though it was more self-assurance than anything.

What the shell happened out there?" Raph asked.

"Nothing…" Naomi said, looking away. The thunder rumbled overhead.

"That wasn't nothing, Naomi." Leonardo said.

"It's fine. I just… got wet and panicked."

Naomi got up from the couch and stretched. She could feel the eyes from the others on her as she stood. Her golden eyes flashed. "I'm fine. Really." she said.

Don nodded. "Alright." he said.

Naomi looked over at Luna. Her sister' was looking at her with unveiled concern.

"I'm okay, Luna. I promise. It was just a little water." she said, now a little annoyed.

Luna didn't say anything, simply nodded and went to the kitchen.

Naomi felt bad, but shrugged it off. She'd apologize later…

Mikey tapped her gently. "Hey, Nay?" he said. "Wanna play video games? I'll let you be first player."

Naomi smiled. "Sure Mikey." she said. "I'd love to play."

* * *

Okay, let me have it! Burn me at the proverbial stake! I've been absent from this story too long and am now… dare I say it? Experiencing writer's block! NOOOO!

But fear not! I will return with more! Ideas are welcomed either in a review or PM! Thank you all so much for reviewing and sticking with me!

-12kirby12


End file.
